degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Keisha
Keisha is a student at Degrassi Community School. She made her first appearance in Dig Me Out. She is shown to be friends with Frankie Hollingsworth and Zoë Rivas. Keisha is portrayed by Latoya Webb. Character History Season 13 action.]] In Dig Me Out, Keisha is seen in the classroom, wearing a bra over her shirt like Imogen was and talking to Frankie. In Power to the People, Keisha participates in Imogen's protest against the dress code with Frankie. When Imogen asks the girls about how to revise the dress code, Keisha suggests G-strings, saying with Frankie that she dresses the way she does to attract boys and intimidate girls. After Imogen is able to change the code, Frankie and Keisha approach Imogen and Becky, saying that they were impressed and didn't want to ruin the new code for everyone else by dressing inappropriately. Keisha had previously worn a crop top to school, but Frankie talked her out of it. In Unbelievable (1), she is late to dance rehearsal with Zoë and Frankie because she was caught up defending Zoë. She reveals to Zoë that people are spreading rumors that she hooked up at the party, and shows her the video of her. Zoë, believing she didn't have sex, quickly shuts them up and they start rehearsing. Eventually, the three girls get the routine down. They perform in the Sing-Off, but Zoë is overwhelmed with the fact that she was sexually assaulted and rushes off stage. In You Are Not Alone, she is mentioned by Zoë when Frankie and Keisha were playing the MASH game. In Enjoy the Silence, Miles reveals that Keisha has been tweeting about how Frankie made out with an older boy. In Hypnotize, Keisha, Zoë, and Frankie all audition to be models in the fashion show, and Keisha and Zoë encourage Frankie during their audition. However, Frankie is the only one to not make it, which leaves her upset. In Out of My Head, Zoë is walking in the hallways with Frankie and Keisha and Frankie talks about how Becky changed her mind so quickly Zoë responds or was her mistake how rich you are? Frankie responds what does that have to do with it? Keisha says maybe she's hoping to slide in for New York fashion week on a Hollingsworth jet. Frankie responds or maybe she realized I'm a good model. Zoë says, "Or maybe your mom gave Becky a donation that could help her change her mind?" Frankie responds that is ridiculous and her mother wouldn't do that. Keisha responds, "Well, there was that one time in grade 2 when you magically got put in front of the ballet recital after your mom 'talked' to the instructor." In Believe (1), Keisha is seen with Zoë and Frankie at the trial supporting Zoë. She told Zoë that she looked sexy at the party. Appearances Trivia *Keisha was the second of three freshmen introduced in Season 13. The first was Frankie and the third was her twin brother Hunter. *In Dig Me Out and''' Power to the People', she is credited simply as "Frankie's Friend." *Her surname was never revealed. Quotes *"Bra rules are for fools!" ''(first line) *"G-strings!" Interaction Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Season 13 Category:Recurring Characters Category:Musician